John Ramage
| birth_place = Mississauga, Ontario, Canada | ntl_team = | draft = 103rd overall | draft_team = Calgary Flames | draft_year = 2010 | career_start = 2013 | career_end = }} John Ramage (born February 7, 1991) is a Canadian-American professional ice hockey defenceman. He currently plays for the Cleveland Monsters in the American Hockey League (AHL) while under contract to the Columbus Blue Jackets of the National Hockey League (NHL). Ramage was a fourth round selection of the Flames (103rd overall) at the 2010 NHL Entry Draft. Ramage played four seasons of college hockey with the University of Wisconsin Badgers and has twice won a medal as a member of the American junior national team: Gold at the 2010 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships, and bronze as captain of the American junior national team that won the bronze medal at the 2011 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. He turned professional in 2013 and made his NHL debut in 2015. Early life John Ramage was born in the Toronto suburb of Mississauga, Ontario, when his father, Rob was a member of the Toronto Maple Leafs, but was raised in the St. Louis area suburb of Chesterfield, Missouri. He is the son of former National Hockey League (NHL) player Rob Ramage and his wife Dawn, and has two elder sisers, Tamara and Jacklyn. John followed his father into hockey, and played for his hometown St. Louis Bandits in the North American Hockey League (NAHL) in 2007–08 before joining the USA Hockey National Team Development Program (USNTDP) for a year. While a member of the program, Ramage represented Team USA at the 2009 IIHF World U18 Championships and recorded one assist in seven games for the gold medal-winning squad. At least four National Collegiate Athletic Association (NCAA) schools attempted to recruit Ramage, as did the Soo Greyhounds of the Ontario Hockey League (OHL). Ramage accepted a scholarship offer to attend the University of Wisconsin and play with the Wisconsin Badgers hockey team beginning in the 2009–10 season. Playing career College Ramage played four seasons with the Badgers between 2009 and 2013. As a freshman in 2009–10, he scored 2 goals and added 10 assists in 41 games. He also joined the United States junior national team for the 2010 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Ramage recorded three assists in seven games and the Americans defeated the host Canadians in the final to win the gold medal. Ramage played in his second World Junior Championship in 2011; he served as team captain for the bronze medal-winning Americans. At the 2011 NHL Entry Draft, Ramage was selected in the fourth round, 103rd overall, by the Calgary Flames – one of his father's former teams. He remained at Wisconsin, and in his sophomore season of 2010–11, scored 1 goal and added 10 assists. Named the Badger's captain in his junior season of 2011–12, Ramage initially struggled and finished with only 10 points in 37 games. Wanting to complete his degree and to continue to develop as a player, Ramage declined an opportunity to turn professional with the Flames and instead returned to Wisconsin for his senior season. Ramage enjoyed his best collegiate season in 2012–13 as he tallied 8 goals and 12 assists for 20 points in 42 games. In 157 games over four years, he scored 14 goals and 53 points. Professional Upon completing his college career, Ramage signed a two-year contract with the Calgary Flames. He began the 2013–14 season with Calgary's American Hockey League (AHL) affiliate, the Abbotsford Heat, where he recorded only 1 assist in 50 games. The Flames demoted him to the ECHL's Alaska Aces, a development that Ramage later said benefited him as he received increased responsibilities with Alaska. He appeared in the team's final six regular season games, during which he recorded one goal. He then added 4 more goals and 13 assists in 20 playoff games as the Aces won the Kelly Cup championship. Returning to the AHL for the 2014–15 season, Ramage was assigned to Calgary's relocated affiliate, the Adirondack Flames. He recorded 14 points with the team in 53 games before earning his first NHL recall on April 10, 2015. He made his NHL debut the following day in a 5–1 loss to the Winnipeg Jets. Following the season, the Flames chose not to extend a qualifying offer to Ramage on a new contract, thus making him an unrestricted free agent. On July 3, 2015, Ramage signed a one-year, two-way contract with the Columbus Blue Jackets. He contributed to the Lake Erie Monster Calder Cup Championship during the 2015-16 season. Personal life He married Emily Ramage (née Butrym) on July 11, 2015 in Libertyville, Illinois. Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International Awards and honors See also *List of family relations in the NHL Notes Sources disagree on where Ramage was born. The National Hockey League's website says Mississauga, Ontario, however the Calgary Flames Media Guide, the IIHF Guide and Record Book, Winnipeg Free Press, and Canadian Press all give St. Louis. John's father Rob was playing with the Toronto Maple Leafs at the time of his birth, but had previously spent six seasons in St. Louis. References *''Career statistics'': External links * John Ramage's stats on hockeydb * John Ramage on Eliteprospects.com Category:Born in 1991 Category:Abbotsford Heat players Category:Adirondack Flames players Category:Alaska Aces players Category:American ice hockey players Category:Calgary Flames draft picks Category:Calgary Flames players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Cleveland Monsters players Category:Columbus Blue Jackets players Category:Lake Erie Monsters players Category:Wisconsin Badgers alumni